<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To mend us, broken hearts by Reader_as_YourName20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359988">To mend us, broken hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20'>Reader_as_YourName20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cara Delevingne man, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My closed-self wrote this years ago, Possessive Enchantress, WARNING most of the time i don't know what i'm writing, i just, i'm so gay, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Might add another chapter if you guys asked OwO</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enchantress/Female Reader, June Moone/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To mend us, broken hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The thunder was raging once again tonight.</p>
</blockquote><p>They bolted with anger, voicing what she cannot as she stood still in an empty room; lifeless color themed walls were reflecting the color of her eyes. Life isn’t so much fun when you’re cursed, apparently. And to have dozens of shadows chasing you isn’t really a very exciting lifestyle either.</p><p>The weatherman had said that today was supposed to be sunny, a small chance of rain but alas, his prediction was tacky and wrong as the curtains flew aside for a moment, giving her a chance to witness the wet cries that the dark clouds were showering on this busy, noisy, pathetic city.  </p><p>
  <em> What the hell happened? If I knew that this chaos would come from her, I could have… I don’t know what I could have done. </em>
</p><p>But <em> this </em> she didn’t know as true back then. She thought that this was just another challenge of her profession. She accepted the task <em> asked </em>of her by Amanda, to keep a woman sane as a Psychologist but she never predicted that her case would include a beautiful woman that harbors the soul of a supposed goddess whilst Rick Flag keeps tabs on both of them, in session and out of it.</p><p>She wanted to laugh.</p><p>But Amanda says she sees something in her, a potential.  Being the youngest harvest of her university with clean records, highest marks, and hundreds of recommendations from companies that <em> wanted </em>her, and well, not to mention the rewards she accepted in stages, she should have known working for the government would bite her in the ass one day.</p><p>She was better than this!</p><p>Worked with clients with the dirtiest hands, screaming minds, phobias, back stories, all of them come out of her office coping, sane, renewed! But, after all those years, she just had to break that <em> one </em> specific rule… Y/N just had to fall in love, with a woman <em> and </em> a client never less! But that’s not what made it worse, no, no; see here, she didn’t love the woman herself, but the <em> Goddess </em> <b> <em>inside her </em> </b>instead.</p><p>Like any other person, she didn’t believe the witch crap Amanda told her about, she took it as a metaphor, just a hint of what this case was in. But, we’re talking about government craps, she should have known better than to think that anything related to political cases would include anything “normal”.</p><p>She was from America, Washington D.C, just a fellow who wanted greatness, pursued greatness, <em> owned </em>greatness. Her father, out of her life since she was 5, mother died brokenhearted when she was 7, orphaned for until she 10 since that either her relative show up to take her in, so she was instead adapted by an abusive yet kind, rich father who was trying his best to level his temper but each time failing.</p><p>So, that made her pursue to study being a Psychologist, just so she could help her only family left and she succeeds to help him until his last breath. Everything he owns was named after her then, so she should have lived a comforting life without a job if she wanted that but greatness shouldn’t be owned without hardship, she refuses to own without right.</p><p>So, you’d be surprised how she managed to keep up with her continuous studies, manage her father’s big business –two of them actually, <em> and boy are they growing</em>, and do her work at the same time. Though, in-between those times, she’d found herself pausing and figuring that she, Y/N L/N, may have already, <em> totally </em> lost her mind.</p><p>What was she doing with her life?</p><p>Working day and night, meetings with clients and hungry-power men striking to get a skip by trying to romance her with pathetic excuses of lines, and not to mention the media trying to find a hole to spread and write about, Y/N finally find this lifestyle draining, <b>empty</b>.</p><p>So maybe that’s how the <em> Witch </em>got her wrap up in this mess. Maybe that’s how she knew what to promise her and make her do everything in her influence to help this supposed Goddess return to power…</p><p>And she couldn’t herself to regret everything before her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hello Dr. Moone.” she smiled at the woman as she entered her office, timid, afraid, by mere glance Y/N already knew and she analyzed thoroughly her knowledge as she plans, and her step 1, <em> Observes</em>. “I’m Dr. Y/N L/N, the Psychologist that Amanda Waller had assigned to look after you.”</p><p>Jude Moone was quick to take her in as Y/N reached out her hand, up to the head and down, and Y/N let her. This one’s cautious, alarmed and looking for anything sign of danger, any other intention, and Y/N knew her stance was open, meaning that if she was planning to do anything, the woman could protect herself.</p><p>She relaxed somehow then, figuring that there was no struggle going to happen and nodded, though she still hadn't taken Y/N’s hand. But that was alright, Y/N simply beckons her one of the empty seats. </p><p>“Take a seat, please.”</p><p>June took the one closest to the exit.</p><p>Y/N pinpoints how tense the other woman was and with a soft voice, asked “Any drinks I can serve you? It’s been raining out there, you’re probably cold.”</p><p>“N-no, I-I’m fine.”</p><p>Meaning, June wasn’t willing to be open just yet. </p><p>Y/N nodded. “That’s alright, so I’ll take it that we can start now? Or would you rather…”</p><p>It was strategic; to give her clients the feeling of freedom of choice. It helps; it’s like saying that “<em>You’re in control here, nothing you don’t want will happen. </em>”</p><p>“I…” Y/N meets those eyes, pale blue, tired. </p><p>People don’t get it sometimes, but the phrase “<em>Eyes are the window of the soul.</em>” is literally correct.  And she almost jerked, alarmed when something –<em>someone </em>else stared back at her.</p><p>“Okay…” June nodded, missing the bemused look that crossed Y/N’s face as she looked down again.</p><p>Y/N’s mind progresses the action, showing how the woman’s body was <em> aching </em>to curl up into a ball. Scared but was willing to get help, this woman was probably traumatized. Perhaps what she found in the cave shook her mental-stability and this “Witch” that Amanda tells her about was what the mind had created in the heat of the moment, made June relive that moment again and again.</p><p>“Okay,” Y/N nodded herself, grabbing the chart and her pen by her table and sat far from June, not wanting to make the woman cower back to her safe bubble and push Y/N away, “let’s start with this. You’re an Archaeologist, correct?”</p><p>A nod.</p><p><em>Well at least she’s cooperating, </em> Y/N noted.</p><p>“Tell me, dear, what made you so curious about human historical artifacts?”</p><p>It was a swift progress, a bit of ups and down, and the woman didn’t share something <em> too </em>personal. This is expected in their first session. She mentions a few childhood memories, in high school where she was mocked by her love for history and she did mention names of her friends but no relatives so far. It was great for day 1. </p><p>Though there was no mention of this “Witch” just yet. Meaning, her form hadn’t yet come in mind before the cave-incident.</p><p>But after 2 hours, Rick knocks and escorted June out. Y/N smiles at him just to be polite (she doesn’t like how he had his gun pointed at her or the way he throws her a suspicious look) and bids June a “Hope to see you again, Dr. Moone.” whilst throwing the soldier a pointed look. </p><p>He may be the bodyguard, older than her, but she had authority within these walls and outside this office, urges to put people in their places. But if he’s going to barge in <em> her </em> office, point a gun <em> at </em>her, well then, they have a problem on hand.</p><p>But, her observant caught signs of proximity between them. June stood close to him, Rick Flag had his arms on her waist, protective, worried, and June became less tense and held his hand as they stepped out of her office. <em> Interesting.  </em></p><p>The morning after, Y/N had talked to Amanda, asked her about the relation of Rick Flag with June Moone.</p><p>A sly smile crossed her face as she said “I think you already know.” which confirms Y/N’s suspicion. It was already on a personal level. </p><p>“So I’ll guess this is why you had him under your thumb then?” she sips her coffee then. “He’s in love with her.”</p><p>There’s familiarity between her and Amanda, actually. Amanda Waller was a friend of Y/N’s adoptive father; she once worked with him whilst being under Y/N’s supervision. The woman wondered why she was always tailing him (either of them speaking anything at all to each other most of the time) other than being his daughter, and thus had found out that she was also his personal Psychologist, a life trainer as one would call. Everyone had seen the difference in his behavior and this was what broadcast Y/N’s finest work-shipment.</p><p>Amanda shrugs, eyes never leaving the screen of her computer, data and reports needed to be sorted, “All for business.”</p><p>Y/N glance at the woman, the only woman close being her mother, and glance down back to her black coffee. The quietness was unusual, and knowing the girl, Amanda finally tore her eyes away from business and Y/N, who seemed to find fascination in the cup of coffee.</p><p>She sighs, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hmm?” hummed Y/N, not catching what had been asked, “Pardon?”</p><p>“You’re unusually quiet, meaning you’re troubled.” Amanda stood up from her seat, then headed to the table where Y/N was at, “Speak up, girl, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>“N-no, it’s nothing really.” She gave a nervous chuckle, putting the cup down. “I was just thinking about dad.”</p><p>A rarity, Amanda softens her eyes and nods in understanding. “You miss him?”</p><p>“Mostly but I don’t feel like it’s enough. I’ve been so busy about everything, purposely or not, I just… I think it’s a good time to miss him.”</p><p>“He was a good man,” Amanda started, “despite the circumstances of his… temper; he sure knew how to make good business out of something, he’s the only guy with a half-of-brain that I took pleasure in meeting.”</p><p>That made Y/N laugh, under that statement was another compliment, though yes it was true. He was a man of business, born to change the game! He knew what he was doing; nothing was decided without him studying the consequences out of it. And Y/N understood what she was trying to say. </p><p>“<em>He did his best out of everything; he tried to be a better man, to be a better father</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah,” and looking at the woman, Y/N smiled teasingly “and is that your way of saying you <em> did </em>like him?”</p><p>Amanda just glared at her, let her laugh about it without confirmation or act of denying anything.</p><p>The next session had been next week after the first. Y/N was already waiting; by the window you can hear the wind of the storm. Y/N doesn’t like the rain, it reminds her of candlelight on a dark room, and candles made her recount funerals. Y/N do wonder why, as if this Earth knows, whenever she lost someone, rain would accompany her at the very moment of closure.</p><p>A knock by the door snaps her out of these taunting thoughts and Rick Flag’s scorning face greets her.</p><p>Y/N returns his glare with fire.</p><p>Why he dislikes her, it was his problem. And with him follow June Moone, looking far worse than she did the last time. Y/N almost wanted to come and hold her, just <em> because </em>the woman was looking as if she was about to faith.</p><p>Pale, eyes darkened, lips quivering, and June was hugging herself. Something tells Y/N that it isn’t because of the cold wind. She throws Rick Flag a questioning look, hoping that the man would cooperate, give something away but…</p><p>The door was already closed.</p><p>Y/N covers her grunt by a clear of her throat and beckons the woman to sit as she prepares for her something to drink. “Any reference, dear?” but she only met silence. “Green tea then.” She served the tea a minute after, just an excuse to give the woman a minute to compose herself, and as she served it, she kept her distance. “Drink it, it’ll help you calm down.” and her voice was soft, just requesting, because you should never approach an already scared person with a thundering voice to remind them of the storms they’ve crossed.</p><p>Shaking hands, June reaches for the tea and drinks it, only to flinch as it burns her tongue. </p><p>“Oh, I should have warned you. Is it too hot?”</p><p>“N-no, j-just the taste, I-I never had this b-before.” was the excuse that slips her lips before June could properly react. </p><p>Y/N nodded, seeing pass through it but didn’t mention any ill-will. How? The last time, the smell of the tea itself was clinging on the woman’s skin in their first session. Her nose is sensitive (thus the marvelous tidiness of her office explained) and could smell everything well within range.</p><p>“Is it alright for us to start now or…?” The same routine had already started; give the client the sense of freedom. Do <em> not </em>corner them. They must understand that your presence means heaven, where it’ll be safe to get out of the shell they’ve created, and by shell she means the constant cautiousness and thoughts of danger hurting them. Y/N has to get out of that category from her clients; she has to strive to be their comfort zone without the possible attachment being created.</p><p>“L-like the last time…?”</p><p>Y/N nodded, if the woman was comfortable doing slow just like their last session, then they’ll start from there. It went on and June is answering Y/N’s question without avoiding it. Which is good but Y/N still doesn’t push; don’t attack so soon without knowing what defensive line you’re about to cross, there’s always trap doors which have triggers. What’s dangerous is Y/N still doesn’t know what the trigger is, so it’s her mission to know without asking.</p><p>More childhood, June says that it was her mother that inspired and encouraged her dream of being an Archaeologist for Mrs. Moone is one herself; this wasn’t mentioned the last time.  June says that her eyes were open to its wonder and the pleasure of finding treasures, what others did that molded the future, their present. The mysteries pull her. </p><p>For a curious little girl back then, it was exciting and June didn’t grow out of it.</p><p>It ends sooner than Y/N had scheduled when Rick comes barging in, bellowing “June! We need to go, Waller called for us.”</p><p>At that mention, Y/N didn’t argue. If Amanda is the reason for this disturbance, it must be important. She only smiled and nodded in June (and may have passed a subtle glare at Rick Flag when they finally turned to hurry away).</p><p>Closing the door, Y/N goes to the other room, a mini dinette with a well equipped kitchen, and gets herself a cup of coffee and slump to her favorite chair back in the office. She checks the progress for today. Little and it wasn’t enough. She should have started inquiring June about the cave Amanda mentioned to her if she wasn’t intruded <em> like </em>that. </p><p><em> Gah</em>, <em> men, they’re a pain in ass, always interfering</em>. Y/N can’t do her work right while Rick Flag and his guns always…</p><p>No, no, none of these. <em> You’re stressed, just calm down. Rick Flag, he’s a very respectable man, just doing his job. Like you! And he didn’t mean to be… well, that. He’s a soldier, he has seen things, been in the battlefield. </em> And Y/N just considered how his mind had been programmed by the things he’d undergo.</p><p>Though, she probably had to be acquainted with the upcoming headache as well.</p><p>The day after, she was more stressed. Y/N may have never left her office like always (two reasons why she’s here, first is that it is also her apartment and the second is that she does work at home) but that doesn’t mean she doesn't see people and have them provoking her. </p><p>“Have you talked to Mr. Callahan –what, of course not! Why would I agree to his terms –Derrick said what?! No, I will not! Who does he think he is? My father may have been acquainted with him but that doesn’t mean <em> he </em>has control over the company! I AM YOUR BOSS, NICOLE! GAH, tell Andy to meet me tonight and pack your things –yes, that’s what I’m saying Nicole, YOU’RE FIRED.” </p><p>She slammed the phone down in frustration then and huffed air of great relief. She finally did it, she fired the girl. Oh it’s maddening, really! Y/N had recruited the female assistant, thinking that there will be more ease and since her application seems to be great, oh Y/N have those days where she’ll regret every decision she ever made. The girl was an air-head, always forgetting things, taking orders <em> from </em> the wrong people (like Derrick, a wannabe who thinks he’s the boss) and always messed up her work, passed her work the day <em> after </em> her deadlines and <em> they’re </em> still all <b>crap</b>.</p><p>Oh there had been so many second chances gone, <em> wasted</em>.</p><p>And if you haven’t noticed, Y/N clearly supports feminism, having half-and quarter of its staff <em> female </em> to give room for the woman to prove themselves just as worthy, hardworking as men and as herself as inspiration to them. </p><p>She funds corporations, anything that establishes the rights of women. May it be a party to lure others to stand among them, advisory will have profits themselves. Because that’s fair whilst also giving her some satisfaction to open doors for the females searching for support. Even her dad was supportive of this!</p><p>But may it be men and women; there are just some people who can’t get it done.</p><p>A glass of scotch whiskey and an hour later, her doorbell rang and Y/N, peeking through her security camera, let Andy in and the woman scurry in with paper work on her arms. When she enters the “office” (which is different to the lounge room which is where she and her clients have sessions) Y/N raises an eyebrow at the girl as she stumbles in quite clumsily, heels clicking tailing her.</p><p>Andy Hollens is pretty much your New York City girl. Blonde, body slim and her skin fairly tanned and smooth, eyes amber with her outer iris having a bit green, she was pretty and practically a good recommendation for modeling. Which is why she’s a good friend with Y/N actually, despite being her boss (and 3 years younger than her, which is another reason for Andy's constant teasing) Y/N had open up opportunities for Andy every time. </p><p>Personally, Andy <em> really </em>did want to be a model but her mother was strict, and she had to study until college but to what she thought would be the day of her freedom, her mother’s grip on her tightens when she finishes her studies. She had already applied Andy to a company as assistant –which further brought doom to her mind.</p><p>But, what Andy did not expect, after the boss interviewed her herself, that her dream of modeling will happen. But that she didn’t know would be her job when she was accepted. She didn’t meet Y/N again after that, only heard her voice by the phone because she didn’t have an “office” anywhere in the building. That was weird but seems to be wise at the same time.</p><p>She heard rumors from fellow co-workers, and none of them said anything bad about this Y/N L/N at all. Everyone was to be treated fair, everyone always had their breaks and everyone on her floor seemed to be friends with each other. The other assistant though, who apparently had been working under the last president and considered to be the oldest employee, named Amelia shared some perspective. </p><p>This mysterious Y/N L/N was the daughter of the man that used to manage the company and become his heir. Graduating with a Psychiatry Degree, the girl aimed to use her degree while managing 2 companies at once, thus her lack of appearance at <em> this </em>campaign.</p><p>But when Amelia finally retired, it was only Andy left to take care of everything until the boss found another assistant to help her out. And in one case, she had to deliver some papers to Y/N L/N one fateful mid-morning.</p><p>Their meeting was a bit bizarre, for Andy that is. The girl was younger than her, and a bit shorter, just a couple of inches. It goes on like this;</p><p>Glasses on, Y/N, her boss, eyed her with intensity as she entered. Andy greeted her with “G-good morning M-miss L/N.” and her shattering was excused –well, <em> ignored </em>when the girl continued to stare at her. Hoping to cease the stare a little bit (because it was intimidating okay?); Andy inquired “W-where will I be putting these?”</p><p>And without missing a beat, the girl pointed at the coffee table nearby, still her eyes burning as it squinted further that it was making her look Asian. She glances at the computer screen and back at her, again doing that once more before looking as if she just had an idea.</p><p>Actually scared of the girl is into now, Andy can’t help but shatter “I-is there anything else I can do for you, Miss L/N?” as she feels her palms sweat in suspense.</p><p>Y/N stands up, grabbing something on her table along the way, “Actually yes. It’s Andy, correct?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes Miss.”</p><p>And with this confirmation, Y/N (<em>oh my god, I am taller than her! Even though she’s wearing 3 inch heeled sandals! </em> Andy quickly put the thought aside and focused on her situation) handed her what seemed to be a magazine with an advisory for feminism.</p><p>Andy looks at her questioningly, just in time for Y/N to offer “Have you ever thought of modeling?”</p><p>Boom, life changing, Y/N L/N was confirmed a godsend to her people!</p><p>Y/N had introduced her to some couple agency –which is she is funding apparently. <em> How the hell this one girl keeps up with everything? </em>And Andy took pleasure in being the face of campaigns her boss is supporting its financial needs; to model to what had been asked without questioning because Andy trusted Y/N’s judgment the most, everything will be passed on to her and everyone would do whatever is confirmed and denied. </p><p>Hey, it is what brought her here right? A financial stable job and the work of her dream, everything was just because of Y/N L/N.</p><p>“Oh man, you can’t believe traffic these days!” she moaned out as she stumbled towards the couch and crashed there after putting the papers down on Y/N’s table.</p><p>Y/N just shook her head, amused.</p><p>“But you wouldn’t know that,” groaned Andy, looking at her with a slight glare, “because you never leave this place.”</p><p>“Yes, because I have no reason to.” Y/N checks the papers then and sighs, “I need to fill out these papers soon; I have no time to go out.”</p><p>“Oh my god, girl, that is <em> so </em> unhealthy!” Andy sat up then proper, taking her designer coat off. “When was the last time <em> you </em>actually saw sunlight?”</p><p>“Every day,” grinned Y/N cheekily, “by that window over there.” And at that mention, Y/N noticed that it was already raining.</p><p>“No!” argued the assistant with a gape mouth, “I mean like, when was the last time you got out in this “office” of yours?”</p><p>“Two weeks ago.” She reported, just being carefree, “Had coffee with mama ‘Manda.”</p><p>“Argh; that could only mean you didn’t leave the building at all!”</p><p>“Well,” Y/N took her eyes off the papers and eyed her assistant, still grinning “I <em> did </em>it outside my office yes?”</p><p>“Young woman, are you sassing me right now?” puffed Andy, already having a defeated pout on her face. Y/N just shrugs and returns to her papers. “Look Y/N, just some friendly advice, you really need to get out of this place. This is really bad for you, ya know? It’ll mess you up.”</p><p>“I’m a Psychologist, Andy; I think I can handle myself.”</p><p>“Then as Psychologist, you <b>know </b> that this is not good for you, <em> for anybody </em> at this matter!” the assistant debated, now marching up to her table with will, probably not backing down until she got what she wanted. “You can’t keep yourself solitude in this place, Y/N, you need to see people too, go to places, or maybe go to parties if that’s your thing! Just get out of this apartment, out of this building, get your muscle worked up, you know? I can already imagine you had your ass down on that chair ever since this morning. We are so going out <em> right now </em>.”</p><p>“I can’t Andy,” countered Y/N, not liking the idea at all, “I have to get these done quickly, as soon as possible –”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Andy cuts her off, slamming her hand to the table hard enough to swat papers to drop.</p><p>“You gotta pick that up, Andy.”</p><p>“I will, but that’s not what matters right now!” the girl then circled around the table and pulled Y/N up by the arm. </p><p>“This is inappropriate, Andy.” Y/N sigh, “You don’t get to treat your boss like this.”</p><p>“I’m just so sick of seeing you like this, Y/N, so alone and miserable and don’t you dare deny it –” she hissed when Y/N opens her mouth to say otherwise, “–because I know you just as much as you know me. You need someone to… to be with! Find someone to love, giggle with, and talk with, share your burdens to. And you can’t find that happiness if you keep yourself locked in this place and keep working throughout day and night <em> for </em>nothing.”</p><p>Y/N tore her eyes away, unable to say anything back.</p><p>Of course she knew these consequences by fault, knew that someday she felt that type of need, that she’ll soon recognize how lonely this home had become but right now she doesn’t… or rather, she’s trying her best to ignore that. But it doesn’t matter, she finds no use of going out if she isn’t going through meetings with clients or job-requirements she needs to make an appearance for and it’s certainly not her meeting up with Amanda for a cup of coffees either.</p><p>So yeah, her answer stays the same.</p><p>And Andy caught on it as Y/N made eye-contact again. Gritting her teeth, Andy took a hold of the girl's collar and pulled her for a kiss, a fierce whilst being tender kiss for she figured that this could be the first for Y/N. </p><p>Why was Andy kissing her boss, you may ask? Maybe because of frustrations and irritation that a girl like Y/N is was willing to make her life a waste behind closed doors or maybe it’s because of the growing attraction Andy found that she’s been harboring for a year now after girl had opened up and told her about how Y/N’s father left her with her ill-mother when she was just 5 and how she lost grasp of life when Y/N was just 7 years old and that she spend 3 years in an orphanage. </p><p>Whatever the reason was, Andy didn’t care right now because Y/N was kissing back!</p><p>The proximity gave her a chance never given so freely, fragrance of scotch linger (<em>Had she been drinking?) </em> and to test the water, Andy took the lead and had her hand already roaming underneath her blouse and as her hand close in to Y/N’s cleavage, that waited gasp finally give her the opening to have her tongue in (<em>Yep, she had been drinking alright </em>).</p><p>Andy could feel the other girl shudder and with Herculean effort (because it wasn’t just Y/N who was having wobbling knees right now), push Y/N up and settle her by the table beside them. Her hands, eager to explore this treasure, was tearing away fabrics in her way whilst Y/N tried to take a break, Andy’s mind had already wed with her taste and followed her mouth before the girl could talk.</p><p>Oh, the countless nights that went on with her romancing and it was finally happening! Though, Andy did truly lack imagination for the real thing was better than what she thought it would. Her senses, overpowered, the young body quivering with delight and that urgent tongue that respond, oh heaven, she’ll die happily right now if she will.</p><p>Blouse off, what was left was that bra –which can be unclip at the front (<em>thank God!</em>) <em> – </em> and that sexy office skirt and what’s beneath it. Oh, the final obstacle that Andy shudders with anticipation on the thought of reaching that point. </p><p>And finally, parting, Andy didn’t take a break and quickly found her way down to the girl’s neck. Fresh, Andy wonders if she will be the first one to come this near. As she kisses, she nimble and bite, cause if this is the first time Y/N has been in this situation, Andy will make sure she’ll remember it by the morning, when she looks in the mirror and sees these love bites, <em> Andy’s </em>marks on her neck.</p><p>A moan, either from her or Y/N, but it didn’t stop her from going further south, her mission success as she saw the girl’s neck bruised by her love bites, her red lipstick smudge on her girl’s lips and on her neck. This time, Andy’s sure the moan came from her. Oh the look on her face right now, it was bringing Andy total bliss. Y/N was covering her mouth, eyes shut yet she wasn't blocking Andy at all, which could only mean that Andy managed to lure her into wanting this between them.</p><p>And oh boy does Andy want it too. <em> Needed it, </em> because how can someone <em> not</em>?</p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p>Y/N was quick to put distance between them at once, awake and alarmed. Blinking bemused, Y/N licks her lips as Andy stared, confused of the sudden emptiness she felt. Both have widen eyes, Y/N looking as she didn’t know what happened, and Andy realizing that she may have gone too fast.</p><p>Again, the doorbell rang and knocking followed, “Dr. L/N…?” a voice called, fair and raspy.</p><p>Y/N’s eyes darted to the security footage in the room and her heart took a leap to figure that it was June Moone on her doorsteps. She cleared her throat then, quickly taking the moment aside and quickly darted to grab her blouse, only for Andy to beat her to it.</p><p>She looked at her assistant confused, “A-Andy?”</p><p>Andy isn’t really sure why she grabs the blouse but she felt as if she’s not important after the moment ceases to exist. Whatever just happens couldn’t be just in the heat of the moment, right? </p><p>“Andy, give me my blouse, I have a client outside <em> right </em>now.”</p><p>Back from being the Y/N-boss, <em> no</em>… <em>Please don’t put me aside right now. </em></p><p>“<em> Andy</em>.” Y/N hissed when the doorbell rang again.</p><p>“Doctor?” timid voice, urgent, <em> hoping, </em> calls.</p><p>A moment to choose, Andy stands still, daring Y/N to choose between two choices. Her or her client, her job, <em> that </em> woman on the door, Y/N have to choose because if she didn’t Andy will do –Y/N gritted her teeth and simply dismissed her, leaving the room and going to her bedroom to grab a shirt. <em> What…? </em></p><p>Composed, Y/N speaks in the speaker. “Dr. Moone, sorry for the delay but please wait a moment.”</p><p>Andy was watching the security footage and saw the relief look on the woman by the door.</p><p>Y/N’s back was facing her and without even trying to hide it, Andy glares. <em> How dare you… how freaking dare you… w-wasn’t I… do I mean anything to you? </em></p><p>“Andy, please… this, whatever just happens, it can wait. This client is important, so please take your things and leave.”</p><p>Y/N didn’t look at her, nor took a glimpse as Andy angrily wore her coat, packing up her things. As Andy hurried to the door, Y/N called for her. Hope quickly poisoned her mind as she turned back, gulping, only to see Y/N still hadn't faced her. </p><p>“Take the other door.”</p><p>Andy can feel her heart shatter, the world crushed into pieces and with tears in her eyes, run towards the kitchen but before she left, she could hear Y/N’s voice welcoming <em> that </em>woman in. And defeated, she left, Y/N’s blouse still clenched by her hand.</p><p>“Dr. Moone, I apologize for making you wait for so long.”</p><p>June Moone shook her head, shaking, and stepped inside as Y/N welcomed her. “N-no, it’s ‘kay…” she breathed out, exhausted, so, so <em> tired </em>. Y/N take her state in, wet from the rain, no make-up on, seemingly panting as if June had run her way here. “I did come by uninvited and at this hour at night.”</p><p>“Come on then, you need to get change.”</p><p>“No!” bellow the girl so quick and to see the surprise on the girl’s (and also lipstick?) face, June cleared her throat, “I-I mean, it’s alright, y-you don’t have to be b-bothered.”</p><p>“You’re shivering,” Y/N inserted, unconvinced, “being sick wouldn’t really help either of us, Dr. Moone, so wait here as I get you some clothes. I think I have something your size.” Y/N returned a moment later and had escorted the woman to her bathroom. “Take as much time as you need, I reckon you to use the hot shower if you must, it’s alright. I will be in the lounge room waiting, okay?”</p><p>Y/N was smiling as she said this, voice soft and gentle, trying not to frighten her, and June could only nod, still shivering. When the door was closed, she took it that she was alone (which isn’t really a good feeling these days) and had taken up the offer to use the shower.</p><p>June honestly doesn’t know why… she returns back to control whilst standing in an alley and when she surveys the road, she was in the same street where Dr. Y/N L/N lives. The Witch had brought her here but the reason is absent in her mind. <em> Why, why here? Should she have brought me back with Rick? </em></p><p>Questions filled her mind as she shower and she was done in half an hour.</p><p>The clothes were a bit smaller than her liking, not tight, it seemed to be a perfect fit actually, but alas something made it seem small on her. A white oxford and baby pink skinny jeans, June sees a little note with it that says for her to just leave her wet clothes. Y/N wrote down that she’ll put it in the dryer later on.</p><p>The gesture was kind but June didn’t want to be so much of a burden that she already had been but as she inspected the note further, something was written down on the right, down corner “I insist. Know it’s no trouble at all, for I take pleasure taking care of you.”</p><p>And June’s breath hitches, surprise. The girl already knew what she'd think that she made an effort to remind her about it. Done with that, June returned to the said lounge room where, as she quietly descended from the stairs, she saw Y/N deep in her thought, slumping on the wing-chair, eyes never leaving the nearest window as she kept clicking her pen.</p><p>The rain hasn’t ceased, <em> is Andy alright </em> ? Her mind was replaying the make-out session she shared with her assistant (and at the thought of that, she made sure the woman’s red lipstick was cleaned off her skin). Y/N doesn’t understand; she should have stopped the woman from advancing to that type of relation with her <em> sooner</em>. She shouldn’t have let it happen… but the fact that Andy was so considerate, gentle with her, reminds Y/N how lonely she <em> really </em>is.</p><p>Y/N only then felt the presence with her and snapped at her moping and beam a smile at her client at the stairs, who she can already guess had caught her in such a depressed state. “Dr. Moone, do take a seat with me. I’ve already prepared your green tea too.”</p><p>“I…” June cleared her throat, “T-thank you.”</p><p>Y/N let her have her hot drink, get comfortable enough so her shaking ceased to nonexistent. Though she does wonder why the woman decided to visit at such a time of the night. And not to mention she’s alone since there’s no Rick Flag pointing a gun at her since June step inside her office.</p><p>Though seemingly the girl came to her instead, Y/N proceeded to her step 2, <em> Questioning</em>.</p><p>“So Doctor, do pardon my curiosity but why are you here with me tonight?” and she was smiling to make the question less of pushy, less demanding.</p><p>June puts her cup of tea down and her eyes darted to the upper left as she tried to recall her internal memories. “I…” and deciding that she can’t further avoid the truth seeing that she doesn’t have any believable cover (and that Dr. Y/N seem to be a trustworthy person), June took a deep breath and confessed “She took control of me again.”</p><p>Y/N raised an eyebrow in wonder, “Who did?”</p><p>“T-the Witch,” and even the mention of her sent shivers in June’s spine, “she’s getting stronger, a-and could take control of me without me even noticing that she already had. I-I was already asleep but had instead woken up just at the alley next to this building.” And as she complained this weakly, her tired blue eyes paled much more, the life in them on the edge of dying out. “S-she brought me there a-and I didn’t know what to do next s-so I came here without actually thinking about the consequences. A-again I apologize for bothering you, D-Doctor.”</p><p>Seeing the rambling will either get out of hand (not that it’s a bad thing, more information, the sooner Y/N can figure out what to do) or will soon lead the woman to panic and hide herself. Y/N never knew she'd do it but she did anyways, “Please, Dr. Moone, call me Y/N.”</p><p> “I…” she blinks, aback, “What?”</p><p>“Technically, we’re not in session right now.” she giggled, “At the moment, I’m just a humble friend so I would prefer for you to call me Y/N.”</p><p>She was breaking the wall, cracking it, and why did she do it, the reason wasn’t enough. Somehow, thinking that it made June more comfortable with her made her see through her professionalism. She was keen to do anything in her power to finally solve this case.</p><p>“Y-Y/N,” repeated June, tasting the word in her mouth, “Y/N.”</p><p>Y/N nodded, encouraging. “Now tell me, June, who is this Witch, <em> really</em>?”</p><p>So the story begins with an anonymous tip, by an old man (a stranger never less) sent to her and by April, she had journeyed high and low to pinpoint the location of the cave that the small village in Peru was seemingly aware of, they whispered things, making June more allured.</p><p>She found the Tres Osos Cave a week after long searching.</p><p>And stumbling inside with a fellow, who was kind enough to accompany her in hunting the cave, June met the Witch when she had accidentally broken the seal which kept her at bay. And that now, she hosts the Witch’s soul. </p><p>The Witch, from what June had gathered, is striking to rule mankind once again. To be worshipped, to stand in power, and how she plans to do it, June was dumbfounded for whenever the Witch takes control, she’s blocked away from ever knowing what had been done until she’s told.</p><p>Unconsciously, Y/N was clicking her pen again and the frown on her face dictated that she was deep in her thoughts. Was she to believe this? That a supposed Witch (flying, a spell-casting, making-shit-disappear <em> witch </em>, to quote Amanda) is truly harbored inside this woman? What logical explanation is there to argue with this situation?</p><p>A case of multiple personality disorder seems to be in order here, obviously. But knowing Amanda, Y/N is stuck on believing that <em> there is a possibility </em> that this is shit-crazy true. That June Moone is hosting an ancient spirit that is planning a world-domination.</p><p>“Do tell me, June, what did you mean that “anonymous tip”? How did this man end up talking to you?”</p><p>“I-it was random,” confessed June, “I was just staying in this small inn and I met him by the hall one morning. H-he starts talking, and s-says that there were some crazy t-things that used to happen by the north and said it was done in a c-cave that was ancient.”</p><p>Y/N nodded, the clicking of her pen coming to an end as June took a sip of her tea. “Did he know you’re an Archaeologist at that time?”</p><p>“P-probably,” June shrugs, “I-it was a small village after all, and it may have been passed on.”</p><p>“And the guy that came with you to the cave, who was he?”</p><p>“I met him midway while he was harvesting with other people, they call him Toy (A/N: it’s pronounced as <em> Duy</em>), and when I asked for directions, he asked if I was looking for the cave. Apparently, some other tourist had tried before but failed and to make sure I wasn’t going to be lost, he was kind enough to help me out.” Y/N took suspicion on that report but let the woman continue. “His folks said just to go north, follow the trail and we did and… we found it. He was pretty surprised himself, muttering in disbelief that he had never seen it before despite living there since he was born.”</p><p>Y/N nodded and let the silence settle in. </p><p>Y/N did believe in magic, somewhere in the time of her life, she was in that phase believing that anything is “possible”, including magic itself. But she was so over that and had found herself with a mind searching for logic in everything.</p><p>Something as this “Witch” doesn’t have any scientific explanation at all.</p><p>But, containing her humorless chuckle, Y/N reminds herself that the government was included. And what further convinced her is that… Superman did save her that one time; witness Batman’s capability that one time she visited Gotham City (which is also gonna be her last. If it wasn’t because Amanda calls in some <em> favor </em> , she wouldn’t be there in the first place actually) and that she may have this <em> tiny </em> crush on Wonder Woman. Sometimes, Y/N finds herself questioning how she hasn’t lost <em> her </em>mind with this craziness happening in the world.</p><p>“You don’t believe me do you…?” came a small, still timid voice. And Y/N’s (e/c) colored eyes meet those pale blue, that frown send guilt in her but Y/N just exhale.</p><p>“Darling, I’ve seen the most gruesome things that could happen with my own eyes, had a professional talk with Batman himself while he held two guys that tried to corner me in an alley, have Superman catch me when I was accidentally pushed from a 30 story building.” And as she shared this, Y/N had a laughing smile on her face, “We both live in a crazy world and something as extreme as being the hostess for supposed Goddess, well it has become my norm. How’s yours?”</p><p>Putting her things away, Y/N stretches her body whilst her back was on chuckling June. She checks the time then after taking a glimpse of the night sky by the window. It was late, over her bed time. Yes, Y/N still has her specific bed time, routine as you can call it (that and she just likes to sleep). Though she also likes to wake up at dawn when this city is in the most quietness it can be.</p><p>“Now from what I’ve gathered is that this Witch currently inhabits your body.”</p><p>A firm “Yes.” was murmuring from behind.</p><p>“And that she takes control of you, knocking you unconscious so that she is able to do as she pleases.”</p><p>Another “Yes.” confirms it. “B-but only if I-I can call for her.”</p><p>“Do explain.” Y/N beckons.</p><p>And with shaky breath, June inserted “I-if I call out her name… she can come out.”</p><p>Y/N faced her then, thinking harder. Y/N thought of risking it but as she observes June, it seems that the woman was uncomfortable with the idea so it was a no-no. Y/N can’t push it just yet. And besides, the woman seems to be so tired already. And if what June had to be true (that the Witch had somehow “brought” her close by), the switching they’re doing tires June out.</p><p>Y/N glances down at the grandfather clock again.</p><p>“Extraordinary…” Y/N breathes out in a whisper, thinking further. </p><p>The second step is almost complete; Y/N just has to ask one more question. </p><p>“June,” she call for the woman, who was lost in her mind as well and June snap out of her world to listen, “Amanda doesn’t tell me much, she likes to keep business out of personal things –” Y/N can’t help but smile at that thought (to personally know that Amanda care enough not to put burden in her shoulders and that whenever they talk, it about the simplest thing like “How’s your day?” or “How are you?” that Y/N needed just about every time) and continued to inquire “–but I do want to know one thing. Why? Why does the Enchantress follow Amanda’s order?”</p><p>Y/N had taken a seat just beside June; Y/N did this subconsciously as she dug into this further, and the woman seemed not to mind as they stared at each other straight in the eye. “Her heart…” June trailed off; a bit conflicted at the sudden proximity. </p><p>Y/N pushed a little “Whose heart June?”</p><p>“<em>Her </em> heart, Waller has it secured and <em> she’s </em> vulnerable without her heart.” explained June, desperate for someone to listen. Rick always does but he’s helpless too, just like June. But maybe, <em> just </em>maybe this young woman can help her.</p><p>Y/N nodded, mind analyzing everything being told and noted it. And looking back at the woman beside her, Y/N recognizes the fear. “June,” Y/N’s hand had a mind of their own, reaching out to caress the cheeks of the woman. Both had flinched at the skin contact but neither leaned away. “I promise I will do anything in my power to figure this out but I will be needing time, which means that you’ll have to bear with this until then.”</p><p>Why had she vowed this all the sudden, Y/N doesn’t know it herself. She thinks it’ll be good to have her client hoping, something to grasp on when everything else was falling apart. And that June looks like she needed it, the comfort that Y/N could provide.</p><p>With tears in her eyes, June nodded, trusting her. And all the sudden, the contact was repositioned into a hug and the woman held her with anxiety, with it came along her relief. “I should probably go…” murmured June as she stood up from the couch, breaking the moment that accompanied them for a moment.</p><p>“Oh no,” Y/N followed her, “you don’t have to bother yourself; I have a spare room upstairs, ready to use. You can leave early in the morning if you want, though I’ll warn you that I may wake you up at 4 AM with my ruckus here. Besides, it’s dangerous out there at this hour. This may be a quiet street but some people use that as an advantage.” Y/N then took their empty cups and put them by the sink, their minds still stuck on that hug.</p><p>“P-please, I’ve bothered you enough for tonight. It’s been so generous of you to but I wouldn’t go that far.” June insisted, unraveling from her decision which Y/N understands. They’ve already cracked the wall, both knew they shouldn’t go too far by breaking the said wall.</p><p>“Well alright, though do let me call Rick Flag to get you.” Y/N said this as she came and picked up the phone on her desk. “I’m afraid a woman as beautiful as you being out there is already a risk.” This just blurted out of her mouth all the sudden actually but Y/N acted cool, using the fact that she’s dialing the soldier’s number as an excuse not to pay attention when June’s eyes look at her surprise.</p><p>And when her client was taken away (Rick Flag comes barging in again without manner, again, but didn’t have time to point his pistol at Y/N for when he got sight of June, he quickly tackles her with embrace and he rambles his worries, which was a bit touching honestly), Y/N was reminded of the lonely wall around her. Y/N chooses to ignore it and sits down next to her desk and begins to write down the progress for today.</p><p>Her expertise was being challenged at the moment; Amanda lent her a case that will be dealing with supernatural activity, which isn’t included in Y/N’s studies so she doesn't know what the <em> hell </em>she’s supposed to do now.</p><p>Curse it, Y/N picks up her phone and dialed Amanda’s number, waited and after the third ring the woman picks up. Y/N appointed that she’ll be having a face-to-face conversation with the mama ‘Manda tomorrow about June Moone. She’s about to get some answers, whatsoever she has to do, Y/N’s willing to force it out from the woman.</p><p>And as Y/N lay down to her bed, another thought came in mind. Andy, her assistant and the kiss-that-quickly-turns-to-a-full-make-out-session brought dread in her heart. What was she supposed to do? Was she to reciprocate the feeling that Andy seems to harbor for her or would it be wiser to stop any advances in the future?</p><p>Deciding that she’ll sleep on it first, since she was too stressed to think of things clearly, Y/N turned her lamp off and waited until slumber accompanied her to a dreamless night. But this night wasn’t like the others. </p><p>Y/N doesn’t dream much, she prefers not to. Yet here she was, somewhere in a dark plane.  Somewhere along her time there, Y/N felt like she’s being watched. And to what she doesn’t know, she is. </p><p>Just outside her dream. </p><p>Enchantress roams her room, a plan in her mind. To use, to manipulate, Amanda Waller is too risky to approach alone but if she could manage to convince this girl, Enchantress has a chance to take her heart back and with it is <em> more</em>. And she stood by the bed, watching this dear girl with adoration.</p><p>The Goddess was not keen to attachments towards mortals, her loyalty lies equally with her brother’s, for they share respect for each other’s capabilities, the power that ties them above such earthly beings. They have ruled anciently, only to be forgotten and buried in dust. So she needs to find him, so that they can regain what they were theirs in the first place.</p><p>Here, right here, this girl…</p><p>This maiden that captured her attention the first time, something had gone amiss, going into diverse and she –the Witch found this little one solely. The soul that reflects in those (e/c) eyes, it was just as antique as the Goddess’ soul, perhaps even older. It had lived under the disguise of a mortal shell, returning into the world again and again, unsatisfied, and still searching.</p><p>It intrigues the Goddess and had decided to have this…</p><p>This young-looking girl, she will be useful. Enchantress can already tell that there would be profit if she could have this girl bowing down to her. “Oh my dear, soon, it’ll all happen soon.” And her hand ghost through the girl’s hair, careful not to wake her, and pet the sleeping girl further in her sleep. “And you’ll stand beside me as I rule.” </p><p>But as the girl shifted, subconsciously leaning in to her touch, Enchantress noticed something and glared at the girl’s exposed neck. Her fingers trail the marking and feel her magic shift with anger. Another had tried to take what’s hers. She gritted her teeth, how dare one bruise this girl with this disgusting petty excuse of marks!</p><p>But before her magic was to get out of control, Enchantress finally leaves, leaving the air of promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might add another chapter if you guys asked OwO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>